The Ultimate Battle
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside. Anime X-over, not just Yugioh and Shakugan no Shana.
1. Prologue: A new evil

ASAP: This is my first ever Anima X-over! This is going to be a Yugioh!, Yugioh GX, Yugioh! 5D's, Yugioh! Zexal, Digimon, Bakugan Brawlers, Code Lyoko, and Shakugan no Shana crossover. I know, a lot, right? These are **some** of the shows I watch. Notice the bolded '**some**'. I got this idea from one of the Yugioh, Sailor Moon, Digimon, and other ones in the story ''YuYuDigiMoon: Wrath of Pharaohmon''. That was one of the _best_ Anima X-over's ever! So this is probably going to be long, and updates will be often, but not fast. Since this is going to be 40-50 chapters long, it'll take awhile to update. I'll do it as much as I can, but not if I don't have any ideas. Also, if I say I won't continue this, you can adopt it, with permission from me of course. But I will probably continue this story, which might take like 3-4 months to finish so I can include everybody. Well, enough of this! Go and read the summary if you're up to it.

Oh, and one more thing, since Yugioh is my favorite Anima, it will tell a lot about it, but I will include the other Animas from above. If I'm stuck on something, feel free to give me ideas.

Summary: It has been 3 months since the Yamis got their own bodies, and no trouble has arisen. That is, until a new foe comes, and threatens to destroy the world. Now the gang must pair up with others to save the world, which include: Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma, duelist from the future; Shana and ASAP, there friends with powers; the Lyoko warriors; Digimon Tamers and their Digimons; and the Bakugan Brawlers, the best of their kind. They will team up and defeat the evil known as ''Kyukyoku no Yami'', or ''Ultimate Darkness''. But along the way, they discover new powers that they can use, and Yami and ASAP find out something about themselves. This will be the ultimate battle of the group of heros. Can they save the world, before it's too late? Find out on ''The Ultimate Battle''!

Man, this is going to be long. Oh, and before I forget, **I** **do not own Yugioh!, Yugioh GX, Yugioh! 5D's, Yugioh! Zexal, Digimon, Bakugan Brawlers, Code Lyoko, and Shakugan no Shana**! I only own the made up characters, who's names I'll say at the bottom.

This is just the prologue of the story, so I hope you enjoy! The first few chapters might be short, but they'll get longer along the way.

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: A new evil

It was a sunny day at Domino City. People walking around, talking to each other about life. But in an alley not far from the Domino Park, something dark was lurking within its shadows. If you looked closely, you could make out a figure with a sword in hand. The figures name was Shono, an ally of his master, who was feeding on souls in another world. Shono smirked and ran out of the alley at lightning speed.

He came upon an innocent child who was playing on the swing. Said child jumped off and ran to the tire swing. But before he got there, he was grabbed from behind from Shono, who knocked the boy out cold before he could scream for help. He smirked again and vanished in a blue smoke.

~Planet Monsterous~

Shono showed up later on a planet with birds the size of a house, trees as tall as the Golden Gate Bridge, and the surroundings nothing but blue and green. All different kinds of monsters were everywhere. He ran up to a palace that wasn't too far from him. It opened and he walked in.

He walked until he came upon the throne room. The doors opened up to reveal Kyukyoku no Yami, or Ultimate Darkness. Ultimate smirked and motioned for Shono to come closer.

''Sir, I've found another soul for you to feed on'' Shono said.

''Yes, thank you Shono. Now you may go and find more'' Ultimate said.

''Yes sir'' Shono said with a bow of his head.

Shono left the throne room. A few minutes later, all you could here was the child's screams of pain, and could only smell blood.

'You better watch out, mortals. Soon all of your souls will be mine, especially yours, Amounet!' Ultimate thought.

''NOTHING AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'' Ultimate yelled.

* * *

ASAP: And that's the prologue. So here are the made-up characters:

Shono; Ultimate Darkness

I got the translation on google. Sorry if it's short, but I'll make up for it. This took me at least an hour to write (type), so hope you enjoy! Oh, and instead of putting Anime X-over, I'm putting Yugioh and Shakugan no Shana, even though it's not only about them.

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: And so it begins

ASAP: I need to say this, it was suppose to be Beyblade, not Bakugan, just to clear that up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or the other animes that are listed, just my OCs.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: And so it begins

A boy with tri-colored hair was running down the sidewalk. He was going as fast as his legs could carry him, which wasn't as fast as the other people. The boys name was Yugi Mouto, King of Games. He promised his Grandpa that he wouldn't be late, but it was 5 minutes to 3, and he had to be home by 3 sharp. Yugi was panting, but didn't stop. When he was about 10 meters from the Game Shop, a figure stepped out of an alley near by, and Yugi ran right into him. He fell to the concrete, while the figure was still standing.

''Sorry sir'' Yugi said.

Yugi looked up to find the figure staring at him. Yugi's eyebrow rose as he stood up. The figure didn't even flinch, just starred at Yugi. Yugi took one last look at the figure before he ran off.

He pushed the door open and walked inside.

''Yugi, your late'' Solomon said.

''Sorry grandpa, but I ran into someone on the way here'' Yugi replied back.

Solomon smiled then said ''Well, I'll make you something to eat, then''

Yugi smiled and said ''Yeah, thanks grandpa'', then went upstairs to his and Yami's room.

Yugi knocked on the door to his and his Dark's room. When no one answered, Yugi tried the handle, to see it wasn't locked. Yugi had a sinking feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right. Yugi shook that idea out of his head and thought;

'I'm being silly, nothing's wrong'

/Yami?/ Yugi asked through the mind link.

/.../

'Probably sleeping and he left the door unlocked' he thought.

Yugi brightened up at the that. Yugi pushed the door open, still with the smile on his face, put it quickly fell at what he saw, and his face turned to pure horror...

On the floor was Yami, all cut and bruised up, and a pile of his own blood on the carpet.

Yugi's eyes widened the size of dinner plates and he rushed over to Yami. When Yami didn't wake up, he called Grandpa from the kitchen. Solomon ran up the steps and saw Yami and Yugi. His eyes widened too as he called an ambulance.

''They'll be here in 15 minutes'' Solomon said.

Yugi nodded, but he knew that Yami wouldn't last that long by all the cuts and bruises. Finally, after 15 minutes, the paramedics came and took Yami to the hospital. Yugi called his friends and told them what happened.

Joey, Tea, Tristen, and Duke were there in a matter of 5 minutes. When they got there, they saw Yugi on the couch, crying. Joey walked over to try and comfort his buddy, but it was hard for all of them to comprehend this. Yugi sobbed into Joey's shirt a he rubbed circles on his back.

After a few minutes, the group went to the Domino Hospital where Yami was. They sat in the waiting room. A while later the doctor came out and told them they could see Yami now.

When the group went in, they saw Yami hooked up to a monitor, with bandaging on his arms, legs, and torso. Just the sight of him broke everyone's heart. Yami was peacefully sleeping, not knowing what was going on. Everyone stood at Yami's side, and didn't leave, even after visiting hours.

* * *

ASAP: And that's chapter 2! And I'm including another anime: Dragon Ball GT. If anyone can guess who the figure Yugi saw, I'll give you cookies! Yea, so, sorry for anyone who liked Bakugan, I get mixed up with Bakugan and Beyblade, but it's now Beyblade, and another anime Dragon Ball GT.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: The Riddle

ASAP: Chapter 3 people! Yeah, so, the beginning will start with Yugioh, but others will be included, so don't worry.

I only own my OC's, not the animes!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Riddle

Up at Kami's place, Dende was looking over the city. He sighed and called Mr. Popo. He came and asked;

''Yes, Dende''

''Can you get me the paper''

''Yes''

Popo nodded and retrieved the piece of paper. Dende took the paper and read through it. The paper said:

**_In a room as white as milk_**

**_Lined with skin as soft as milk_**

**_Within a fountain crystal clear_**

**_A golden apple does appear_**

**_No doors are here to this stronghold-_**

**_Yet thieves break in and steal the gold_**

Dende sighed for the second time. A few days ago they got this riddle, and he nor Popo could figure it out. Today he called Goku and the others to help him.

'I just hope we can figure it out. I know this has something to do with the danger I sensed earlier' Dende thought.

He gripped the paper and waited for the others to come.

~1 hour later~

An hour later, they all came.

''I'm so glad you could help me!'' Dende exclaimed.

''We're happy to help, Dende'' Gohan said.

Dende called Popo and told him to get the paper. Popo nodded and grabbed the paper.

''So what is this about this riddle?'' Yanmcha asked.

''This'' Dende said, showing them the paper.

''Could you read it?'' Goku asked.

Dende nodded and started to read the paper:

''_In a room as white as milk_

_Lined with skin as soft as milk_

_Within a fountain crystal clear_

_A golden apple does appear_

_No doors are here to this stronghold-_

_Yet thieves break in and steal the gold''_

After he was finished, everyone starred wide eyed, except Piccolo and Vegeta.

''That sounds like an ancient Egyptian riddle'' Piccolo finally said.

Everyone turned to him, with a puzzled look on their faces.

Piccolo sighed ''We need to find someone who is either familiar to this culture, or is from it, which is slim to nothing''

The others nodded.

''Well, we have to try!'' Krillen said.

''Yeah, I agree with Krillen. We have to try!'' Gohan said.

Dende nodded in agreement and said;

''Yes. At least try to find someone who is familiar with the ancient Egyptian culture, then bring them here''

The others nodded and flew into the city in search of the person they needed.

* * *

In a house not to far from the Game Shop, there was a girl in her room, drawing a picture of the bird in her window. She finished drawing and smiled at her work. Her name was ASAP Rocky, but her friends called her ASAP. She lived with her Yami, Shana.

A knock on her door startled her.

''Come in'' she said.

The door opened and Shana stepped in. She smiled and said;

''Lunch's ready''

''Ok'' ASAP replied.

They walked downstairs, not aware that Shono was watching the whole thing threw the window. He smirked, then vanished in a blue smoke.

* * *

In the future, Yuma was dueling with his duel gazer, when Utopia started to glow black.

''Whoa! What's happening to Utopia?!'' Yuma said.

''That I do not know, Yuma'' Astril said.

Then Utopia vanished, and Yuma and his friends were engulfed in a light, and were gone.

* * *

Jaden was walking out of the duel academy, when the winged Kuriboh showed up out of nowhere.

''Whoa!'' Jaden said.

Then winged Kuriboh started to glow black.

Jaden and his friends starred wide eyed. Then winged Kuriboh vanished, and Jaden and his friends were engulfed in a light, and were gone.

* * *

Yusei was riding on his motorcycle with Crow and Jack. Then his Stardust Dragon appeared out of his card. Yusei, Jack, and Crow stopped.

''Yusei, isn't that Stardust Dragon?'' Crow asked.

''Yes, it is'' Yusei replied.

''But how'd it get out here?'' Jack asked.

''I don't know Jack'' Yusei said.

Then, Stardust Dragon started to glow black. They just starred at the dragon, then it vanished. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were engulfed in a light, then were gone.

* * *

~Planet Monsterous~

In the palace's throne room, Ultimate was cackling evilly. He smirked then looked at the people who were now in Domino City.

* * *

Jaden, his friends, Yuma, his friends, and Yusei, Jack, and Crow, found themselves in the middle of a park.

''Hey, isn't this Domino City?'' Jaden said.

Yusei perked up.

'Is that really...' he thought.

''Jaden?!'' Yusei asked.

Jaden looked over to find...

''Yusei?!'' Jaden yelled.

Yuma looked up at the two, and said;

''Hey Jaden, Yusei!''

Said two looked over and saw Yuma. The three smiled and high fived each other. After meeting all of the three's friends, Jaden asked;

''Hey, how'd we all get here in the first place?''

''I don't know either, Jaden'' Yusei replied.

''Same here'' Yuma said.

''Hey, Yusei'' Jack said.

''Yes''

''You said we're in Domino City, right? Wouldn't that mean Yugi's here too?''

The three's eyes widened, then they all shook their heads.

''Well, let's go meet him!'' Crow said.

The others smiled and nodded. They already knew where Yugi lived, since he told them after the duel with Paradox. They walked down the street to the Kame Game Shop.

* * *

At the Kame Game Shop, Yugi was sitting on the couch, still sad about what happened to Yami. It had been 3 days since the accident, and yami still hasn't woken up. Yugi sighed. He was about to go upstairs when he heard the shop bell go off.

Yugi waited. When the people came in, Yugi's jaw dropped to the floor.

Yusei, Jaden, Yuma, and the others smiled at Yugi. Yugi jumped off the couch and hugged Jaden, Yusei, and Yuma.

''W-what are you guys doing here?'' Yugi asked.

''That's what we'd like to know'' Yuma said.

Yugi just smiled up at them. Yusei smiled back, but it changed to a frown when he noticed Yugi's eyes were puffy from crying.

''Yugi, why were you crying?'' Yusei asked.

The others looked at him, and Yugi was trying to hold back tears.

''Um, y-you guys k-know the duel with Paradox, right?'' Yugi said.

They all nodded.

''Well, that wasn't me dueling with you guys''

Everyone starred wide eyed at him.

''Then who was it?'' Tori asked.

''It was my yami, Yami''

Everyone's jaws were to the floor.

''And three days ago, he got attacked by someone, and now he's in the hospital, and he hasn't woken up since''

Everyone starred wide eyed.

''Wait, he has his own body now?'' Crow asked.

Yugi nodded.

''Um, can we...see him?'' Jack asked.

Yugi nodded as he told them to follow him.

~At Hospital~

Once the group arrived at the hospital, they went to Yami's room. When they got in there, almost everyone gasped. Yami looked almost like Yugi, but he had different features. Yami was still hooked up to the monitor, and still had bandages on him. Yugi sat next to Yami on the side of the bed. The rest of the night, the group stayed there and watched Yami while Yugi explained everything that happened since he found Yami, and they prayed that he would wake up soon.

* * *

ASAP: And...finished. Man, that took at least an hour to type. Well just be glad you got two chapters in one day.

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: The Encounter

ASAP: This is going to be a short chapter, sorry

Enjoy!

* * *

ASAP was staring at Piccolo and the others. Then Vegeta started to chuckle.

''Her! The one who could read it! She can't even fight!'' he said, still chuckling.

ASAP glared at him and said ''I wouldn't be so sure, Prince Vegeta, the Sayain Prince''

Vegeta stopped chuckling and was now staring at her.

''How do you know that!'' he demanded.

Now it was ASAP's turn to chuckle ''I know more than that. I also know that you tried to defeat Goku awhile back with your partner Napa, and then you destroyed Napa. And then most of you went to Planet Namik, that's when Goku turned Super Sayain for the first time and almost defeated Freiza. Then, Trunks destroyed Freiza and King Cold when they came back to earth, then told Goku that he was from the future. Also, three years later, like Trunks said, the Androids came, numbers 19 and 20 from the Red Ribbon Army, which turned out not to be the Androids from the future. While fighting, Goku got the heart disease and couldn't fight. Then Androids 17, 18, and 16 came. Vegeta turned Super Sayain and tried to defeat them, but failed.

Then Cell came and ate 17 and almost got 18, but Krillen saved her. Then Goku tried to defeat Cell, but then gave it over to Gohan. Then Android 16 sacrificed himself and tried to destroy Cell, but didn't and ended up destroying himself. Gohan got mad and finally defeated Cell. Then the Black Dragon Balls were made and Kid Goku, Trunks, and Pan had to go all over the Universe in search of them. Then both Goku and Vegeta turned into Super Sayain 4 and defeated the black star dragons and saved the world. Did I get everything or did I leave a detail out?''

Everyone starred at her wide eyed. They shook their heads and she chuckled again.

''Well, I'll be going now'' she said and walked off.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry, I know this is short, but by annoying Brother and Sister were playing around in my room, then deleted it, so I had to type it all over again. Since I couldn't remember what I wrote, I just wrote this

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: Agreeing

ASAP: Um, hello?

Shana: You have nothing to say, do you?

ASAP: Yep

Shana: Then get on with the story!

ASAP: Alright, alright

**If I did own the animes, I wouldn't be on fanfiction right now, would I?**

Please enjoy! Oh, and sorry I didn't put the tittle for the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Agreeing

''Wait'' Piccolo called before she could leave.

ASAP stopped and turned around to look at them.

''Yes'' she asked.

''We need you for something'' Piccolo said.

''I'm listening'' she replied.

''We need you to solve this riddle. It has something to do with ancient Egypt, and I sense you are connected to it. That's why we came here'' he said.

ASAP nodded.

''You are correct, I am connected to ancient Egypt, but I need to go visit a friend before I come with you. You are happy to tag along if you like'' she said.

The others nodded and followed her. A few minutes later they arrived at Domino Hospital. Everyone blinked multiple times.

''Um, why are we here?'' Goku asked.

''One of my friends are in this hospital. I'll explain everything else once the others see you'' she replied, smirking.

''Others!'' they all said.

ASAP nodded and walked in. The others sighed and followed her.

~In Yami's room~

ASAP, Piccolo, and the others arrived in Yami's room a minute later. In the room were Yugi, Yusei, Yuma, Jaden, Jack, Crow, Tea, Tristen, Joey, Malik, Ryou, and Jaden's and Yuma's friends. [it's a big hospital, so don't ask!]

ASAP smiled and sat next to Yugi, who was holding a sleeping Yami's hand. Goku, Pan, and few other warriors gasped.

'Guess it's because Yami looks like Yugi' Tea thought.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry it's short again. I wasn't focused much. Just be glad you got this. And Yami will get better, eventually -smirks-

Shana: 0-0 You are having way to much fun with this

Yami: Agreed -_-

ASAP: -pouts- Meany

Yami and Shana: -sweatdrop- Oh boy -_-

ASAP: -laughs evilly-

Yami: 0-0

Shana: Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6: Digital Meltdown

ASAP: Yeah, chapter 6! This is where Digimon come in

Shana: :)

Yami: Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Digital Meltdown

In the digital world, the Digimon were all playing or watching the digieggs, when the ground started to shake.

''Wow! What's happening?'' Agumon said.

Before anyone could answer, a dark, huge figure erupted out of the ground.

''That's not a Digimon!'' Angimon said.

The beast roared so loud that the Digimon had to cover their ears. The beast's red eyes glowed brightly, and it looked right into your soul. With one mighty roar, it blasted a red fire ball at the Digimon of Tye, Kari, Matt, TK, Izzi, Sora, Mimi, and Joe. The blast hit them head on and they were gone.

Then the monster directed its attack at Davis', Ken's, Yoli's, and Cody's Digimons. Them, like the others, disappeared once the blast hit them.

The other Digimon looked shocked. Then, as soon as the Monster appeared, it was gone. Then, out of nowhere, blasts started to be thrown at the remaining Digimon. The Digimon tried to dodge the attacks, but failed as it knocked them all down. The Digimon were knocked out cold from the blasts. The last thing they heard before they blacked out was maniac laughter.

* * *

ASAP: Sorry this is short again. I'm stuck and I just took the MSA Test today

Shana: Hopefully you got a good grade

ASAP: Me too

Shana: ;)

Yami: Please R&R!


End file.
